For security within a security area in a city, facility, etc., it is important to deploy security guards so that an expected value of a loss that will be incurred by an intruder reaching a security target is minimal. In contrast, for security provided by security guards, in terms of labor costs it is desirable that a limited number of security guards be efficiently deployed. Therefore, deployment of security guards is determined with reference to information of a deployment pattern, etc. that is provided by an information providing device.
The information providing device calculates a plurality of deployment patterns and a selection probability of each deployment pattern according to a route graph that depicts movement routes within a security area and security conditions, and outputs to a display device, etc. the calculation result together with the route graph. The security conditions include an intrusion position of an intruder on the movement route, a position or a range of a security target, a loss that is incurred when the intruder reaches the security target, and the number of security guards. In addition, when outputting the deployment pattern or the selection probability to the display device, etc., deployment locations (edges) of the security guards in the route graph are highlighted by way of, for example, changing colors thereof.
The above deployment pattern and selection probability are obtained by repeating linear programming and mixed integer programming (see non-patent documents 1 and 2).    Non-patent document 1: M. Jain, D. Korzhyk, O. Vanek, V. Conitzer, M. Pechoucek, and M. Tambe. A Double Oracle Algorithm for Zero-Sum Security Games on Graphs. In AAMAS, 2011.    Non-patent document 2: M. Jain, V. Conitzer, and M. Tambe. Security Scheduling for Real-world Networks. In AAMAS, 2013.